Question: Omar did 80 more squats than Luis in the evening. Luis did 18 squats. How many squats did Omar do?
Explanation: Luis did 18 squats, and Omar did 80 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $18 + 80$ squats. He did $18 + 80 = 98$ squats.